Recurrente
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Odiaba la manera en que siempre terminaban sus encuentros. (Odiar no era la palabra adecuada.) LATIN HETALIA Chile/Argentina


Día 4 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: fantasía o magia  
Pairing: argchi

* * *

 **Recurrente**

Manuel oyó las campanitas de la puerta y suspiró. Se lavó las manos y mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador se las fue secando en el delantal que Miguel le había proporcionado para el día. No obstante, ni bien puso un pie en el área de la tienda, se arrepintió inmediatamente de estar ahí.

Martín se quedó helado al verlo.

-¿Manu?

El brujo cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué de todas las personas existentes, él tenía que venir justo el día que le hacía un favor a Miguel? En serio, ¿por qué? ¿Qué deidad se había ensañado con él? Necesitaba saberlo… solo para conversar un rato.

Resopló bajo y se acercó al mostrador.

-Martín… hola. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué hacés acá?

El rubio se acercó también, mirándolo intrigadso y lleno de curiosidad. Manuel comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta diez. Igual soltó un bufido.

-Le cuido la tienda a Miguel… Tenía un matrimonio hoy -masculló mientras sus ojos seguían de cerca las botas de Martín.

Echó un vistazo breve al exterior de la tienda. Como el local era casi pura ventana, pudo ver la escoba apoyada afuera. Se veía nueva. Nuevecita.

-Pensé que te habían quitado la licencia -soltó y Martín se detuvo frente a él.

Solo una mesa de, ¿qué?, apenas un metro de ancho los separaba. Si se inclinaba hacia adelante podría…

-La recuperé hoy, era temporal -explicó el rubio y Manuel alzó las cejas.

-Ya… ¿Qué necesitas? -repitió su pregunta y Martín suspiró.

-Pedido a nombre de mi vieja. No sé que es, Miguel lo debería tener apuntado en algún lado.

Se abstuvo de suspirar, pero rodó los ojos al darle la espalda a Martín para buscar el pedido de su madre. Halló el pequeño árbol, cubierto con más frutos que hojas, y tuvo que agacharse para levantarlo. Podía sentir su mirada, conocía al huevón después de todo. Para Martin siempre había sido imposible no mirar. Lo alzó con algo de esfuerzo y lo cargó hasta el mesón, depositándolo ahí.

-Son… -revisó en la boleta que colgaba del arbolito- sesenta y cinco pesos.

Le cobró y dejó el dinero en la caja. Martín le dio un par de vueltas a la maceta, revisando el equipaje adquirido mientras pensaba en como llevarlo. Al notar que Manuel se había quedado parado, mirándolo, alzó los ojos y se quedó quieto. Un silencio incómodo, como esos que siempre los invadían, se asentó entre ambos y el silencio de la tienda de pronto pesaba de manera insoportable.

Martín se mordió el labio. Manuel tragó.

Odiaba la manera en que siempre terminaban sus encuentros.

(Odiar no era la palabra adecuada.)

* * *

El suelo no era el mejor lugar para tener sexo. El suelo de la tienda de Miguel menos. Olía a tierra, a abono, y era húmedo. Era sucio y no precisamente por lo que hicieron ahí. Miguel barría todos los días, pero era una tienda botánica, qué se le iba a hacer. En todo caso no fue suficiente para detenerlos en sus malos hábitos, no a ellos dos. Había algo en la manera en que Martín le arrancaba la ropa, con prisa como si temiera que alguien los viera, casi con impaciencia por terminar, que dejaba a Manuel ansioso y lleno de dudas que en realidad sabía resueltas hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sabía que el sentimiento, hasta cierto punto, era mutuo. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Martín cuando le tapaba la boca desesperadamente.

Sus encuentros con Martin siempre le dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca y algo similar al arrepentimiento espantando su sueño a la noche siguiente. Aquella vez en la tienda, revolcándose en el suelo como un par de adolescentes que no sabían ni poner un condón, fue un nuevo grado de bajeza. Y lo peor era que Miguel se iba a enterar y le iba a gritar su vida. Manuel seguro respondería gritando que él seguro también había tirado en su tienda.

-Sí, pero al menos es mí tienda -resopló Miguel cuando el momento llegó.

Manuel solo rodó los ojos y tomó su varita, dándole vueltas y observando los relieves de la madera como si fuera lo más interesante jamás visto por sus ojos.

-Fue… un desliz. Cosa del momento -murmuró, sin mirarlo.

Sabía que Miguel lo estaba mirando con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, mirándolo como una madre decepcionada.

-Es que Manu, han pasado cinco años, ya deja de tirártelo cada que te lo encuentras. O si vas a seguir así, deja de llamarlo tu ex.

Manuel frunció los labios. Tenía una respuesta para eso, pero prefirió callar. Las discusiones con Miguel, y en especial las que eran sobre su vida amorosa o en general sus decisiones de vida, tendían a extenderse indefinidamente hasta que uno de los dos terminaba tirándole algo al otro. Usualmente Miguel, pero Manuel también había pecado y tuvo que aceptar eventualmente que tirar pociones ciegamente era una tremenda cojudez.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Ajustó la varita en su cinturón y miró a Miguel. La expresión de su amigo se suavizó un poco y se quitó los guantes, dejándolos en la mesa. Dio un paso hacia el brujo, pero Manuel ya estaba listo para huir.

-Quédate a comer -pidió en voz baja el dueño de la tienda, pero Manuel sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya le prometía Tiare que iría a tomar once con ella y mi mamá -murmuró y tomó su capa. Se la ajustó al cuello y se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera-. Nos vemos.

Salió y tomó su escoba. La de Miguel descansaba ahí también y se quedó

A veces pensaba que las cosas serían más simples si desde un principio le hubiera correspondido a su amigo de la infancia. Luego se tenía que recordar que eso habría sido igual de catastrófico que su noviazgo con Martín. Resoplando se acomodó sobre su transporte y se elevó, tratando de ignorar la mierda de día que dejaba atrás.

* * *

Manuel y Martín se conocieron después de salir del colegio. Ambos se formaron bajo la tutela del mismo brujo. De pequeño siempre había dicho que haría aquello con Miguel, porque según él a Miguel lo tenía bajo control y sería más fácil superar el tiempo de aprendizaje sin mayores dramas. Para su desgracia (y alivio de más de un adulto), Miguel resultó no tener ni una pizca de magia en sus dedos. Así que mientras él se dedicaba a la herbología, Manuel entraba cada vez más en contacto con Martín y con una hasta entonces suprimida sexualidad.

Su madre le había dicho que las relaciones basadas en el sexo no llevaban a ningún lado.

-¿Es así como me tuviste? -había respondido él, entonces de trece años, amargadamente.

La mujer había alzado una ceja antes de hacer lo mismo con su mano.

-Dije las relaciones, no los hijos -fue su escueta respuesta.

Cuando se es joven se hacen estupideces, Manuel comprendió. Y seguía siendo joven, por eso no le decía que no a Martín cuando el destino los volvía a cruzar. Y tampoco quería decir que no, esa era tal vez la más grande de todas sus estupideces cometidas. El por qué Martín se había siquiera metido con alguien como él y lo seguía haciendo ocasionalmente, siendo que podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies, era la duda que hasta el momento no lograba resolver.

Estaba terminando esa noche de archivar los últimos informes que le habían llegado sobre importes de madera y otras cuentas, tres meses o algo así después del encuentro en la florería cuando Martín se apareció frente a su puerta. Estaba casi seguro que la tormenta la había invocado el mismo rubio para parecerle más digno de pena. No sería la primera vez, pero ya conocía las mañas de su ex.

-¿Qué haces acá? -preguntó esta vez Manuel.

-Venía a verte… Me dijeron que vives ahora acá y… pensé en pasar a saludar.

-Hola -dijo Manuel con sarcasmo y Martín suspiró.

-Dejame pasar, ¿no?

-No -volvió a contestar cortantemente, a lo que Martín rodó los ojos.

-Dejame quedarme un rato -pidió de nuevo y Manuel suspiró.

"Dile que no" susurró una voz en su cabeza. "Esta es tu oportunidad. Si le dices que no ahora, se acabó para siempre". Manuel le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de gruñir y pasarse una mano por el pelo a la vez que se hacía a un lado. Martín sonrió débilmente y, tras quitarse el abrigo mojado y secarlo en un segundo, entró al apartamento. Dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla y se sentó. Manuel fue por el mate, tal vez lo único que lograba mantener sus manos ocupadas. Mientras observaba a Martín cebar, calló.

-Oí que ahora trabajás en venta de varitas -habló Martín-. Un trabajo de oficina…

Manuel apenas asintió y tomó el mate.

-¿Te gusta?

Manuel dudó.

-¿Qué haces acá? -inquirió bruscamente.

-¿Es que no se puede ni tener una conversación con vos?

-Martín, no te hagas el loco. Nosotros no conversamos.

-Claramente, pero yo estoy tratando al menos…

-No te hagas el huevón conmigo -le espetó Manuel alzando la voz.

Martín se le quedó mirando, más de un segundo. Se llevó la bombilla a la boca antes de mandar el mate de vuelta hacia Manuel.

-Quería verte.

Manuel presionó los labios hasta sentir dolor.

-¿Querías? ¿Verme? ¿Así de repente?

-Más bien… esta vez cedí -susurró Martín-. Siempre quiero verte…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Manuel en un hilo de voz.

Su ex cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. Se despeinó, un tic nervioso que tenía desde siempre, y trató luego volver a peinarse con los dedos al notar lo que estaba haciendo. Manuel esperó.

-Esa vez… pensé… pensé que por fin te habías dignado a salir con Miguel.

Manuel alzó una ceja. No entendía, por la elección de palabras, si el reproche estaba en que estaba supuestamente saliendo con Miguel o en que no lo había hecho antes. Martín volvió a despeinarse.

-Pensé que estaban juntos. No sé, fue una idea tonta.

-Martín, no sé si te falla la memoria por tanto desteñirte el pelo, pero te recuerdo que cogimos en esa misma tienda.

-Sí, ya, también cogimos cuando supuestamente salías con Catalina -resopló Martin.

-Supuestamente.

El rubio alzó una ceja. Su mirada volvió al mate y este regresó hacia él, deslizándose solo por la mesa. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, compartiendo el mate mientras la lluvia afuera se calmaba. Ellos en cambio no estaban calmados.

Cuando abandonaron al mato en beneficio del sofá, ya no llovía. Las manos de Martín seguían frías y le erizaban la piel cuando se metían bajo su suéter calientito. Cuando Martín comenzó a susurrarle pequeñas tonterías al oído, se preguntó si aquella sería solo otra vez. "No debiste dejarlo entrar" dijo la voz con rencor. Manuel cerró los ojos y con un movimiento de la mano mandó a pagar las luces del apartamento. Martín seguía hablando, en voz baja, solo hablando y hablando y soltando las cosas que por años no había dicho. Y Manuel calló y escuchó. Tal vez por eso lo dejó entrar, pensó mientras ignoraba, nuevamente, la voz en su cabeza y dejaba que los dedos fríos de Martín se deslizaran a lo largo de su mandíbula, rozando apenas su labio inferior antes de que los del rubio se apegaran a su boca y guardara silencio por fin.

Esa noche, cuando se durmió con el brazo de Martín alrededor de su cintura, pensó que tal vez no todos los errores de la juventud eran tan errores como parecían.

O tal vez el error había sido, como había ya dicho Miguel, decir todavía que Martín era su ex.

.

.

.

Estaba ya por dormirse cuando Martín se removió.

-Y vos sabés que no me destiño.


End file.
